Aisslinger Wernarr
}} , is the 17th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army, and one of the gatekeepers of Las Noches.Bleach manga; Chapter 244, page 4 Appearance Aisslinger is an Arrancar who abandoned his Human form for greater power.Bleach manga; Chapter 242, page 13 He has four arms which each contain extending fingers that he uses to shoot his blasts of energy. His Hollow mask is in the shape of a beak, and leaves only the upper-left quarter of his face visible. He also has three dark blue diamond shaped tattoos above his left yellow eye. While he does not appear to have legs, he is able to use Sonído, and his speed is able to match that of Uryū Ishida's Hirenkyaku.Bleach manga; Chapter 243, pages 16-17 Personality He has a cold-hearted personality, and takes offense at being accused of having low intelligence (despite calling Demoura "stupid").Bleach manga; Chapter 242, page 11 Despite this, he expresses concern for his partner, as he warned Demoura to get out of the way just before Chad partially destroyed his mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 242, page 15 Aisslinger is also unaware of the existence of Quincy.Bleach manga; Chapter 243, page 11 Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc After Grand Fisher is defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki, he retreats back to Hueco Mundo. There, Aisslinger heals and transforms Grand Fisher into an imperfect Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 25, page 18 Hueco Mundo arc Guarding the underground passage to Las Noches along with Demoura, Aisslinger serves as the guardian of the entrance to Las Noches. When Ichigo’s group arrives and attempts to enter Las Noches, they are halted by Aisslinger and Demoura who challenge them, in an attempt to halt their progress.Bleach manga; Chapter 242, pages 4-5 Aisslinger proves to be more than a match for Yasutora Sado, who cannot keep up with his speed. Chad and Uryū subsequently switch opponents, which causes Aisslinger to decide that it's time to finish the battle. He uses his special attack, Uña Tirotear, which can fire off one hundred and eight projectiles. Aisslinger is shocked to see that his attack is nothing compared to the twelve hundred shots Uryū can fire consecutively with his Ginrei Kojaku.Bleach manga; Chapter 243, pages 16-20 Uryū leaves Aisslinger fatally injured and tells him to inform Sōsuke Aizen that it is not the Shinigami that he should fear, it is the Quincy. Aisslinger laughs and musingly says that Aizen fears no one, and that this is the reason that they, the Arrancar, creatures born from fear, follow him.Bleach manga; Chapter 244, pages 3-6 Upon his defeat, along with that of Demoura, the battlefield within the underground pathway collapses (as it was designed to collapse upon their defeat), and Ichigo, Uryū and Chad are thrown out onto Hueco Mundo’s surface by the dust and debris.Bleach manga; Chapter 244, page 7 Powers and Abilities Keen Intellect: Aisslinger sets up traps in order to analyze the bodies, speed, and strength of Uryū, Chad, and Ichigo. When he is fighting, he uses what he has learned from when the traps were triggered, such as when he was fighting Chad.Bleach anime; Episode 144 Healer: Aisslinger posses some healing skills as he was able to patch up Grand Fisher while helping him turn into an imperfect Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 25, page 18 Sonído Practitioner: Aisslinger is able to use Sonído to outmaneuver Yasutora Sado and keep up with Uryū Ishida.Bleach manga; Chapter 242, page 13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 243, pages 11-15 Spiritual Power: As an Arrancar, Aisslinger has good amount of spiritual power. He claims to have given up his Human form to gain greater power. Zanpakutō The name and form of Aisslinger's Zanpakutō is unknown as he is always in his released state. He abandoned his humanoid form to achieve greater power. *'Resurrección': In his released state, Aisslinger has four arms that protrude out from under the rear of his cloak. The fingers at the end of each of these arms have the ability fire off blasts of energy. :Resurrección Special Ability: * : When activated, Aisslinger extends all of his arms out diagonally from his body, and extends each of his fingers out in the same manner. He is then able to rapidly fire blasts of energy from each of his fingertips, and has the ability to fire off 108 shots at once.Bleach manga; Chapter 243, pages 18-19 Trivia *Aisslinger, along with Demoura, is featured in the pin-up page of Chapter 278, alongside the Privaron Espada and Aaroniero.Bleach manga; Chapter 278, page 2 *In the anime, Aisslinger is depicted as having four arms with five fingers each. In the manga, he has four arms, with four to five fingers on the two smaller arms and seven to ten fingers on the two larger arms.Bleach manga; Chapter 243, pages 18-20 *Aisslinger's hair is blonde in the manga, and grey-silver in the anime.Bleach manga; Chapter 278, page 2 *Aisslinger's name is romanized as Iceringer. *As with many of the Arrancar being named after architects and designers, Aisslinger's name closely resembles that of Werner Aisslinger, a German furniture designer. Quotes *(To Uryū Ishida) "But you're saying that I, Aisslinger, have a 'lower power of reasoning?' I could never overlook such a comment." *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "You're wrong...this room was designed like this. We are the guards of this place. We expel those who would pass through here and break into Las Noches. If we should fall, so shall this room. Remember this Humans... those are the kinds of opponents you are going up against. There is no end to this fight and there is no victory ahead of you."Bleach manga; Chapter 244, page 4 *(To Uryū Ishida) "Aizen-sama fears nothing. It is for that reason that we gather before him. To we who are born from fear, the path of the man who has no fear is as dazzling as a moonbeam."Bleach manga; Chapter 244, pages 5-6 References Navigation de:Aisslinger Wernarr es:Aisslinger Wernarr pl:Aisslinger Wernarr Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Numeros Category:Male Category:Deceased